


Staying In

by PsychVamp



Series: AxG week 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week 2020, College Friends, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, morning talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: After Arya has a bad day, her best friend Gendry suggests they have a night getting drunk. The next morning, words said that night, lead to confessions of the heartArya x Gendry week 2020 prompt 3: Lets Get Drunk
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: AxG week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861555
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	Staying In

Arya sometimes really hated her mother and her sister. They just couldn’t understand how Arya didn’t want to be a socialite like them, that she wanted to have a real job and do something with her life. She was well aware that her mother did work, she sat on the board of a few different charities and the like, but that wasn’t who Arya wanted to be. Sansa was just fine with following in their mother’s footsteps, wearing the fancy clothes and dating the handsome, rich, men. Even if, in Arya's opinion anyway, they all were horrible people and Sansa could do better. Neither her mother or Sansa thought that Arya was making the right life decisions and kept trying to control her, even if all that did was push her farther away. It made her run away to Bravos for a year. She had hoped that distance from not only them but the constant media that harassed her would die down in Essos, it hadn’t. 

The paparazzi had still found her and reported on every little thing she did. Stark heiress seen dining on Bravos canal. Stark heiress seen kissing a blue haired boy at a popular night club. Stark heiress arrested after a street fight. 

It was the last one that had finally forced her to return home. Even though she did get a lecture about kissing boys in night clubs and was harassed about the status of her virginity, like it was a status symbol she needed to keep until marriage. The way she was hounded about it had almost made her wish she had had sex with the boy, just to see the shock on her mother’s face. She hadn’t though, they had just shared a drunken kiss and never saw each other again. It was the tabloids that tried to make it a bigger deal than it actually was. 

After six months back in Winterfell, she couldn’t take it anymore and applied to a college in the Stormlands. She needed to get away from her overbearing mother and it was the best place to go without being too close to anyone that gave a shit about her. It was her father that convinced her mother it was a good idea, and so Arya was given a two bedroom apartment near campus and left to her own devices. She had decided to major in anthropology, she had always found the cultures of others fascinating when she’d watched specials on TV. In her very first class, an intro to anthropology class, she met him. He was quiet but sat near the middle, and the set besides his was the only one available by the time she had entered that first day. They had shared a look after she sat down and she found herself lost in his blue eyes. She had introduced herself and it was the beginning of the best friendship of her life.

Gendry was sitting on her couch now, listening to her rant about her mother and sister, just like she had for their whole friendship. He was always willing to be there for her and she loved that about him. She could always rely on him to look out for her, and he knew it was the same for her. 

“Let’s get drunk.” He said suddenly, interrupting her latest rant about how her mother thought that at 21 Arya should be in a serious relationship, like Sansa was with Harry.

“What?” She asked, and looked him over carefully, “You don’t like getting drunk.”

He shrugged, “I want to tonight. Let’s go to that liquor store down the street, buy some strong shit, and get drunk.”

“Why?” She wasn’t completely opposed to the idea, but he was not usually someone to suggest something like this.

“I feel like we could both use a good night of being wasted. You, because of your mother constantly being on your case, and me, because my roommates are pieces of shit who I would gladly murder if I could get away with it.” He replied and got to his feet, “What do you say Stark?”

She smiled, “I think that is a wonderful idea Waters.”

* * *

She was thinking it was a less wonderful idea when her head was spinning as she managed to crawl into her bed later that night. She was pretty sure she was safe from becoming best friends with her toilet but only barely. She had dropped Gendry off in the spare room, which was mostly his room at this point, before making her way to her own. 

She laughed as she remembered the awesome games of Mario Kart they had played, having to do every level and saving Rainbow Road for last. Each of them had been so drunk at that point and it was basically just them falling off the road every 30 seconds, eventually Arya managed to actually complete all the laps. Making herself the winner of their duo, but they’d both been thoroughly beaten by the computers.

She felt the alcohol about to take her under when a thump near her door caused her eyes to snap open. Gendry was standing there, placing a bottle of water next to her bed. She blinked at him, “What are you doing?”

“I got a water for you.” He said, as if that explained it all.

She smiled, “Thanks.” Her eyes started to fall closed again, “Love you.”

“Love you too Arya.” She thought she heard him whisper before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to a pounding headache and a bladder screaming for attention. She decided to focus on her bladder first and stumbled to her bathroom. After taking care of that issue, she took some aspirin and brushed her teeth, since her mouth felt like something had died in it. Feeling slightly more refreshed, she made her way to the kitchen. 

Gendry was sitting at her kitchen counter, a glass of water and a plate of toast in front of him. He looked at her with a tired smile, “Hey.”

“Hey.” She replied before pouring herself a glass, “Your head fell as fun as mine?”

“Yep. Toast?” He said, pushing the plate toward her.

She nodded and picked up a piece, slowly chewy on the buttered softness, “Thank you for last night. I really needed it.”

“I will be always here for you Arya.” He assured her.

She smiled and said, “I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I am truly lucky to have sat next to that day in class.”

He flashed her a smile, “Probably had more to do with my resting bitch face than luck. You just weren’t put off by it.”

“I love your resting bitch face.” She teased before turning around to open the fridge, “I think I am so eggs, want me to scrabble up some?”

“Arya.” Gendry said and something about his tone made her look back at him, “Do you mean it?”

She had a feeling he wasn’t talking about the eggs, “Do I mean what?”

“Do you love me?” He asked, his blue eyes refusing to look at her.

“Of course I mean it!” She said and walked around her kitchen counter and climbed up on the stool next to him, “Why would you ever ask that?”

He looked at her slowly, “You are the first person I have felt comfortable with...ever. You actually help me feel more at ease with others. Sometimes I worry I am going to lose you, especially when I have to hear about all the pressure your mother puts on you.”

She reached out and grabbed his arm, “My mother does not get a say in my relationships, no matter what she thinks. That goes for both romantic and platonic.”

He was silent for a long moment, just watching her before he said, “Which one do we fall in?”

Her breath hitched and her heart started beating so hard, she didn’t know how he could not hear it. She eventually found her voice, “Which do you want it to be?”

He didn’t answer her, not with words, instead he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She had very few experiences with kisses, but as he pulled away, she knew his was always going to be her favorite.

He was looking at her with such a hopeful expression that she said, “That is what I want too.”

His smile lit up his entire face and surged forward to kiss her again, this one longer and deeper. She had never been kissed with such emotion before, she would have been fine spending the rest of the day just like this, only her stomach ruined the moment with a growl.

He pulled away with a chuckle, “How about we go to that diner a few blocks away?”

She nodded, “I’d like that, it can be our first date.”

As she went back to her room to change, she had never been happier to be hungover in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!!


End file.
